Forum:Hauptseite
Hallo zusammen, mit Mass Effect 3 und dem Knatsch um das Ende wurde in letzter Zeit auch diesem Wiki wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Allerdings könnte man den Auftritt und Look dieser Seite wohl noch etwas aufpäppeln ;-) Ich dachte zB an die Hauptseite und die Einbindung des Portals. Ich hatte ja mal vor einem guten Jahr einen Vorschlag gepostet, wie die Hauptseite denn vielleicht aussehen könnte, aber irgendwie ging der wohl unter ^^ Zum Beispiel könnte der vorgestellte Artikel mehr ins Zentrum rücken und ein paar Wiki-News rund um das Projekt hier eingebunden werden. Das Portal könnte als Anregung zur Verbesserung einiger Artikel dienen (vorgestelle Stubs zB) und Neulingen in Sachen Wiki mit Hilfestellungen zur Seite stehen. Dadurch vebessert sich nach und nach jeder Artikel und die Qualität dieses Wikis wächst stetig. Dies alles kann natürlich nur bestehen falls Interesse vorhanden ist! Daher frage ich hier mal vorsichtig an, ob sowas überhaupt wünschenswert ist. Ich bin mal gespannt! :) Gruß Twenny Disku 16:54, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Interesse vorhanden! : Raffney 19:54, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Inwiefern kann man da helfen? : Indukt 11:08, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Im Moment erstelle ich noch das Gerüst für das Portal mit dem ich zunächst auch anfangen möchte. Vielleicht habt ihr ja noch ein paar Punkte die ich miteinbringen sollte oder Dinge die ihr generell für wichtig haltet. Bisher sieht es wie folgt aus: ::: Qualitätssicherung (Stubs, unvollständige Artikel, Artikel die Bilder benötigen, Gewünschte Seiten) ::: Hilfen (Erste Schritte, Textformatierung, Tabellen, Vorlagen, Spezialseiten) (alles direkt verlinkt zu wikia.de) ::: Forum (Link) ::: Themen (die Themen auf der Hauptseite kurz und übersichtlich zusammengefasst) ::: Bild hochladen und Feld für die Erstellung eines neuen Artikels :: Das wäre erstmal alles was mir so einfiel ^^ :: Gruß Twenny Disku 12:14, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das Portal habe ich bereits geändert. Wie findet ihr es? Soll noch was dazu? Soll was weg? Ich wusste nicht wieviel ich am Look ändern sollte, deshalb habe ich es zunächst mal an die jetzige Hauptseite angepasst. Aber durch diesen blöden Rand rechts hat man beim editieren nicht mehr Platz als bei einem stinknormalen Artikel... Das einzige was ich jetzt noch dazusetzen wollen würde, wäre eine Navigationsleiste mit der man leichter zur Hauptseite und zum Forum gelangt. Diese würde ich dann auch auf der Hauptseite und dem Forum platzieren wollen. Aber jetzt sind erstmal eure Meinungen gefragt, bevor ich es komplett verhunze :D Gruß Twenny Disku 19:13, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Eigentlich wollte ich noch die Hauptkategorie hinzufügen, aber die Seite Spezial:Kategorie ist sowieso nur eine reine Auflistung der Kategorien. Gibt es denn auch sowas wie eine Hauptkategorie, die alles etwas besser und übersichtlicher aufbröselt? Quasi sowas wie Personen -> Mensch -> Soldat -> Commander Shepard Maan Twenny du sollst endlich unsere Hauptseite mal etwas aufpimpen und halt dich da nicht immer so zurück, wir sind nich aus Zucker! ^^ Raffney 19:27, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Gut überredet. Wie gefällts? Was fehlt? Ach postet einfach alles was euch zur Hauptseite einfällt. Das Portal passe ich dann an die finale Version an. - Gruß Twenny Disku 12:45, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag: Ein kleiner Fehler hat sich am Ende der Hauptseite noch eingeschlichen. Komischerweise wird die Kategorieleiste verborgen und auch die internationalen Verlinkungen werden nicht angezeigt. Ein Bug der in der Vorschau so nicht vorkommt... Kann da nochmal jemand drüberschauen? 4 Augen sehen bekanntlich mehr als 2 ;) - Twenny Disku 12:50, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Sieht genial aus! : Raffney 14:04, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leute, ich hab mich mal ein wenig im Wiki umgeschaut. Wenn ihr irgendwo Hilfe braucht, evtl kann ich euch helfen. Um mal eine kleine Kritik bei der Hauptseite abzugeben: Es wäre warscheinlich nicht Weise die Quellen mit auf die Hauptseite zu schreiben. Irgendwann gibt es bestimmt mehr Spiele und Bücher. Diese werden früher oder später nicht mehr auf die Hauptseite passen. Vielleicht währe es besser dort Kategorien oder spezielle Seiten zu verwenden wie bei den Themen.--Der Pete Besprechung 15:57, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Ja darüber habe ich mir bereits Gedanken gemacht. In späteren Versionen könnte man zum Beispiel Grafiken einfügen, die auf Übersichtsartikel verweisen. Ich dachte dabei an 3-4 Kategorien: Spiele, Filme & Serien, Literatur, andere Medien (falls von Nöten). Dadurch kann der Quellenabschnitt klein gehalten werden, denn ich muss sagen er ist dem Seitenende schon näher als ich es mir erhofft habe. : Gruß Twenny Disku 16:37, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Wieso fasst du nicht einfach gewisse Punkte zusammen, beispielsweise Galaxy at war, Multiplayer und Mass Effect 3 sind so zimlich das selbe und kann zusammengelegt werden. Mass Effect Galaxy und Mass Effect Infiltrator könnte man unter Apple-Shit oderso zusammenfassen und die Rubrik andere Medien würde ich auflösen und als einzelner Link zussammenfüheren zu beispielsweise einer Übersicht dergleichen. : ps: Was den Multiplayer im speziellen angeht könnte man zudem nochmal überlegen ob dieser nicht gesondert irgendwo auf der Hauptseite verlinkt werden sollte. : Raffney 17:29, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Man könnte diese ganzen Rubriken auch direkt zu den Themen hinzufügen. Ich habe schon überlegt ob man die nicht auch zusammenfassen könnte, wodurch Platz für die Quellen entstehen würde. Mir gefällt beispielsweise der en:Characters Artikel im englischen Wiki. Und beim Gameplay sind mir Erfolge, Waffen und Klassen zu wenig. Das könnte man alles in eine Übersicht packen und mit Missionen, Rüstungen, Fähigkeiten, etc. erweitern. :: Ich würde es mir so vorstellen: ::: Personen + Squad ::: Milchstraße ::: Organisationen ::: Gameplay ::: Zeitlinie ::: Spiele ::: Literatur ::: Film & TV :: Film & TV würde ich belassen, da der Anime und der Film sicherlich neue Fans auf dieses Wiki aufmerksam machen könnte und diese sich zunächt einmal über die entsprechnden Themen informieren wollen. Die iOS-Spiele würde ich weiterhin unter Spiele einordnen, natürlich unter der Haupttrilogie und deren DLCs ;-) :: Gruß Twenny Disku 19:01, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Bin schon mal positiv überrascht :) Vorallem über Wussten Sie schon.. :D :: Indukt 13:11, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: Hehe danke ^^ Die Rubrik Schon gewusst ist bei vielen Wikis vorhanden also warum auch nicht hier ;-) ::: Gruß Twenny Disku 17:59, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Um das Thema Hauptseite mal langsam zu beenden, habe ich eine kleine Vorschau erstellt, wie ich mir die Seite im Endstadium vorstelle: Bild zur Vorschau Die benötigten Übersichten würde ich danach anlegen. Gegebenenfalls kann man das Thema Kodex auch zum Gameplay hinzufügen und stattdessen den Multiplayer-Artikel verlinken. Unter den Wiki-Neuigkeiten wird anstelle der Quellen etwas zum Portal und dem Forum stehen um etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken. Ich hoffe auf viel Feedback und hoffe, dass es allen gefällt. Gruß Twenny Disku 12:47, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Ich seh da zwar fast keinen Unterschied zu dem jetzt aber hier is mein Feedback: Epic! : Raffney 20:47, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Ach die Buttons haste geändert, ja sieht zimlich nice aus! : Raffney 20:50, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC)